


You got me like Boom Boom

by iamsejinma



Series: SVT in UP [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: LMAO kidding, M/M, continuation of that weird oblation run fic i posted before, how do i even tag this?!?!?, i tried. i reall tried, im sorry, it has some tagalog words in between, just read it i guess. if you like, soonyoung is thirst af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamsejinma/pseuds/iamsejinma
Summary: In which Soonyoung is an ever supportive (albeit in a very inappropriate way) friend, Jihoon is tired of all this shit and Seungcheol is still very much naked.Continuation for that painfully ridiculous oblation run fic posted before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Omygod I don't even know what this is. All I know is that I have to get this out so I can work on other prompts I guess? LMAO I DUNNO.  
> but FAIR WARNING this is as ridiculous as the last fic that i posted so pls bear with me.  
> dont blame me for whatever you're going to see next. LMAO.

Huy Ji, I heard you got front seat in seeing Seungcheol Jr. kanina ha?" 

Jihoon sighed exasperatedly and stared unamusedly at his friend Soonyoung. 

Soonyoung grinned slyly at him before sitting on the empty seat in front of him. 

"Go away Soon, I'm trying to study here." he said before focusing back on his notes. No one has to know that he's been stuck on this exact same page ever since he sat down at his usual table in the library.

"Oh come on Ji, give this poor man something. I haven't been able to see it earlier na nga eh, damn pep practice. The least you can do is tell me everything you saw." his friend excitedly jumped in his seat, making Jihoon sigh heavily and just completely ignored his friend's antics.

"Huyyyyyy, come on Ji answer me." Soonyoung whined after a few minutes of Jihoon just letting Soonyoung ask incredulously lewd questions. Soonyoung’s loud voice effectively grabbed the attention of the students from the other table. Thankfully the librarian is not paying much attention to them. 

Jihoon contemplated throwing his hardbound book at Soonyoung before opting to throw the crumpled piece of paper at his face instead. 

"Could you please not call it that?" he said, trying to hide the blush on his face at the memory of what he had seen earlier.

"Hmm, you're right that is a bit crude." the black haired male said in consideration. His eyes squinting as if in deep thought. 

"Let's call it ‘ _The Jackhamme_ r’ then." his friend grinned lewdly before winking at Jihoon. He would later deny, even to himself, that he blushed at that name.

"Why are you so fixated in Seungcheol's dick ha? Aren't you, like, hitting on Seokmin or something?" Jihoon replied irritably, glaring at his friend sharply.

"Whoa, wag masyadong possessive*. Don't you worry, I'm not gonna steal him away from you naman eh. Pero**, you know, just because I have eyes on one doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good view once in a while." Soonyoung winked at him, making Jihoon heave a deep and weary sigh for the nth time. 

He shook his head and did not give his friend the satisfaction of getting a response.

"If it makes you feel better I call Seokmin's ‘The Masterdon'." again another wink was sent. Jihoon contemplates whether it is acceptable to put mighty bond on his friend's eyelids to stop all of that inappropriate winking.

"Ew Soonyoung TMI. Please don't tell me you've been creeping up on him in the shower." Jihoon winced, regretting even engaging in this conversation.

"Huy, excuse me ha. I may be thirsty af but I'm not a pervert. And FYI that is one of the advantages of practicing in tights. Why do you think I told the team to wear tights in the first place? I have to give Seokmin a sneak peek of my basilisk, if you know what I mean." Soonyoung wiggled his eyebrows conspiratorially, Jihoon finally regretted befriending this guy during orientation.

"Jusko*** Soonyoung, could you shut up for one goddamn second?" Jihoon snapped.

"You didn't even answer my question naman kasi eh. So how was it nga?" Jihoon spluttered in indignation before pointedly ignoring his friend's question yet again. 

"Was it big?" his friend pressed on. Jihoon heaved a deep sigh before rolling his eyes heavenward, finally relenting.

"Come on Ji, just answer this one question and I won't ask you anymore." then the black haired dancer directed wide pleading and seemingly innocent eyes (Ha!). 

"How the hell should I know? It's not as if may measuring tape ako with me****." Jihoon answered irritably, trying to sound indifferent. 

"Aw, you're no fun Ji. You don't need to tell me the exact measurements naman eh. Instinctual yan beh*****." his friend pressed on, huddling his body closer, looking at him conspiratorially. Eyes glinting with glee because he knows Jihoon has finally stopped resisting and would finally answer all of his questions.

"Fine. Yes! It's massive. Are you gonna stop now?" Jihoon snapped, his cheeks heating up yet again.

Soonyoung's eyes lit up and hit him on the shoulder – ow – while the black haired dancer squealed delightedly.

"Aw, you're so lucky Ji! Who knows maybe you'll get a taste of his jackhammer tonight." Soonyoung winked again, and Jihoon resisted the urge to flip the table, before grinning lewdly.

"Oh god." he whined, muffling his face on his notes. 

"Hey look you're already practicing!" Soonyoung teased wiggling his eyebrows playfully, and Jihoon finally stopped resisting all pleasantries and threw his hardbound book towards the dancer. 

The sharp smack of the thick book hitting Soonyoung's head is oddly satisfying. 

###

A few hours later, Jihoon can't hold off going back to his dorm room anymore. He had already stayed in university library for so long. Moreover, he is getting tired of Soonyoung's antics and lewd jokes about him and Seungcheol.

Once the skies had finally turned into blue he proceeded to walk back to their dorm room and face the undeniably awkward atmosphere that awaits him.

He oddly feels like he is walking the walk shame as he walks through the hallways leading to their room.

Puta self, there is nothing wrong with seeing another guys dick. Even if that guy is your roommate-slash- (albeit possibly unrequited)-potential-love-interest. 

He finally reached the (old and ragged) front door before pushing it (very gently because one wrong move and the door will be dislodged from its hinges, like literally). The door creaked and he nearly unhinged it off because of what he saw. 

‘Dear lord’, he prayed to heavens, ‘why are you doing this to me?’ he internally cried.

There in their dorm room, stood Seungcheol with only a flimsy towel covering his precious parts (not that Jihoon needed that to stop the recollection of the earlier event). Droplets of water running down his bare torso, completely glistening his chest. Jihoon is suddenly attacked by flashbacks of the earlier incident, heating his cheeks into beet red. 

His roommate chose the right time to look up and stare straight into Jihoon. Then he flashed a wide smile in welcome.

"Hey Ji!" he greeted enthusiastically the same way he does every single day ever since they became roommates, as if he wasn't just running naked around the school and confused Jihoon to no end just a few hours ago.

The smaller man cleared his throat in attempt to calm himself down, but to no avail, his voice still sounded higher than normal.

"Hey hyung." Jihoon is dying to smother himself into his sheets and hopefully never emerge from it anymore. 

The silence that followed is filled with expectation and slight (definitely-not-sexual) tension. 

"So about what happened earlier." the older male tried to start but suddenly their door bolted open with a loud bang (thankfully it didn't break)with it came a loud booming voice.

"Hey Ji! I forgot to ask you- HOLY SHIT. GUYS ITS 6 IN THE EVENING MAAGA PA PARA DYAN.******" Soonyoung shouted throughout the hallway, undoubtedly making other students in the hallway hear him.

"What the hell are you saying Kwon?" he asked irritatedly, glaring at his friend but slightly thankful for the distraction.

"Jusko guys, can't that wait like when everyone is asleep. It's highly impractical and you'll get cockblocked very easily!" his friend exclaimed, Jihoon frowned still confused as to what the dancer is getting at. Luckily Seungcheol finally got what Soonyoung was talking about and immediately replied, "Wait no Soon. This is not what you think it is." 

Another silence enveloped the room, Seungcheol is blushing (and would you look at that his blush spreads up until his neck), Soonyoung is staring at both of them with mouth hung open and Jihoon is still very confused.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" he snapped irritably. 

The two older males looked at him then at each other, then Seungcheol sighed as if in defeat and looked at Jihoon, "Soonyoung thought we were – uhm – gonna have sex." 

Jihoon would be lying if he says that he did not blush at that, but of course he is going to deny that until his last breath. 

"What the hell Kwon Soonyoung, get your mind out of the gutter." he shouted, trying his best not to act embarassed (which, of course, he failed). 

"What else am i supposed to think? I see a really naked man my mind immediately correlates to sex!" Soonyoung defended. 

"Why are you here anyway?" Jihoon deadpanned, opting to just change the topic before it gets to even more dangerous aspects, like feelings and shit.

"I just want to borrow your PI notes sana. I have to compile all the notes I missed." Soonyoung, as if he wasn’t just talking about two of his friends having sex earlier, directed wide pleading eyes towards Jihoon.

"Why should I give you my notes? Go find someone elses." he replied irritably.

"Eehhh Ji. Have mercy on me, you're my only hope." his friend pleaded, directing wide puppy eyes towards him.

"If you want I can lend you my notes kaso it’s for last year’s lecture pa. Though we have the same prof naman eh, and from what I hear he barely changes notes."

Soonyoung's eyes lit up and he jumped up and down excitedly, "Oh my god you are an angel hyung! I can hug you right now but you're still naked. But hey if its fine with you then it’s definitely fine with me. I can -ow!" he was hit with a slightly thick notebook in the head. Luckily he managed to catch it before the notebook hits the floor, "What's this?" 

"My notes." Jihoon deadpanned from the other side of the room, "You wanted it diba?" he tried to resist glaring at his friend but it was really difficult at the moment. 

The two bestfriends stared at each other for a moment while Seungcheol stood confusedly between the two of them. 

"Right," Soonyoung slowly backpedaled and awkwardly laughed it off, "Thanks Ji! You're really a life saver. I'll just photox****** this and return it to you tomorrow. Uhm. Bye!" he scrambled out the dorm room but before he did he ran towards Jihoon before whispering, "Tell me the details tomorrow ha?" then he ran towards the door before Jihoon can so much as open his mouth let alone throw his pencil case at his friend.

Jihoon kind of regretted throwing his friend out of the room because they were subjected to awkward silence yet again. The roommates are unable to break the tension. 

In lack of anything to do, Seungcheol sat on his bunk bed completely unaware that by doing so the towel wrapped around his torso fell slightly out of place and completely giving Jihoon a peek at his crotch.

Jihoon blushed and immediately shifted his eyes upwards, focusing solely at his roommate's face and that thing peeking at him down below.

"So uhm Ji." the older male started, he shifted his body which only made the towel fall further and holy shit Jihoon don't stare at it too much!

But Seungcheol was too busy gathering what he was about to say that he doesn't notice Jihoon's inner turmoil. 

"Uhm Cheol." he croaked but Seungcheol cut him off. 

"I think I should explain first." the older male said, shifting yet again and Jihoon fought the urge to whimper.

"So earlier today I-" Seungcheol started to say but was interrupted by a loud bang of the door before Seungkwan pranced inside, "Jihoon hyung do we have band prac- OMYGOD MY EYES! MY EYES!"

Seungcheol looked confused before looking down and realizing that he had been flashing everyonebody in the room. He stood up and covered his parts up before speedwalking (as fast as he could, naked as he is) to the closet and struggled in putting jogging pants.

"Uhm sorry about that. I didn't realize." Seungcheol mumbled in embarassment.

"Did I interrupt a weird foreplay or something? Because if I am, I can definitely go back later or maybe even never." Seungkwan rambled, his voice almost as loud as Soonyoung's. 

"Omygod why does everyone think we're having sex?!?." Jihoon groaned and glared at his dongsaeng. 

Seungkwan looked confused before saying, "Uhm because you're together?"

"We're not a couple!" Jihoon replied, slightly baffled that their friends sthink they are in a relationship.

"Wait so you're still not a couple? After all this time?" the dirty blond male frowned in confusion.

"No we're not." Jihoon snapped glaring harder. 

"Omygod. You mean after all those you had us endure all your unnecessary flirting and all the times when you're so touchy feely with each other but you're still not together?" Jihoon shook his head while Seungcheol stayed silent, his face unreadable.

"Jusko, Jeonghan hyung is right, you're both idiots." Seungkwan said incredulously shaking his head as if he had put up with a lot of shit. 

"What the hell are you even talking about?" Jihoon asked irritatedly.

"Uh, I'd let you figure that out for yourselves." Seungkwan replied, Jihoon was too busy rambling irritably that he didn't catch the pointed look Seungcheol sent the youngest male.

"What? Hey come back here or I'll assign you with Hansol for the rest of the club activities!" the brown haired male threatened Seungkwan, fully intending of doing it. 

Seungkwan looked torn from the very ominous threat of being paired with his (not-so-secret) crush but decided to face all the consequences of his actions later and ran out of the room.

"That kid, I swear he'll pay for that." Jihoon muttered under his breath, still too preoccupied with what Seungkwan said to notice the older male's stare.

"Jihoon." Seungcheol called from where he stood by the closet before walking slowly towards Jihoon who sat by the desk. Jihoon found himself unable to move his eyes away from Seungcheol's warm chocolate brown eyes. The next thing he knows, Seungcheol is standing in front of him, slightly crouched down to hold their gazes together. 

Jihoon can't find the voice to say anything, unconsciously he cleared his throat and licked his lips. He saw the way the older male's eyes glanced down towards his lips making him direct his own eyes at Seungcheol's plump ones.

Their faces are slowly inching closer and closer, he can feel Seungcheol's breath fan across his face. He is only a second away from closing his eyes and just wait for those warm plump lips against his when someone interrupted them yet again. Jihoon jumped away and scooted towards the wall upon realizing the almost nonexistent distance between the two of them. Meanwhile, Seungcheol looked like he is slowly loosing patience, judging by the way his jaw tightened but he still looked at Mingyu with such patience that Jihoon can't help but admire.

"Hey hyung the guys were wondering if you'll join us for the after party?" Mingyu knocked after opening the door (which is frankly unnecessary since he has already opened it anyway) sending them a wide smile as if oblivious of whatever is happening in the room (which he probably is).

"Uh no Gyu. I think I'll pass." Seungcheol said patiently.

"Come on hyung, we can bring Jihoon hyung as well if you want. I'm sure the guys won't mind. Do you want to go with us Jihoonie hyung?" Mingyu pressed on, still unaware of Seungcheol's impending dark aura. Jihoon doesn't know if Mingyu is just a little shit or he is just very oblivious of everything around him.

"No thanks Mingyu. I'd rather rest." he replied taking the role of the polite one since he can sense that Seungcheol is about to glare holes into Mingyu anytime now 

Then as if the youngest male had just remembered something he clapped his hands, "Hala I'm so sorry hyung. Have you two talked already? I totally forgot that you were gonna conf-"

A slightly shorter figure emerged behind Mingyu covering his mouth to stop him from talking. The figure is none other than Wonwoo who smiled sheepishly at both of them.

"I'm gonna collect this guy so he can't bother you anymore." which is the best decision considering that Seungcheol is now positively fuming at the turn of events. The oldest male nodded and shooed his dongsaengs away before shutting the door firmly.

"What the hell is Mingyu even talking about?" Jihoon asked, not comprehending what the younger male said earlier.

Seungcheol heaved a tired sigh before massaging his temples exasperatedly. Then the older male looked straight into Jihoon before starting, "I didn't want it to start like this but I guess I have no other choice."

Jihoon can feel something on his throat and his heart stuttered into rapid beats.

The older male cleared his throat before slowly striding near Jihoon. Unable to focus on anything else but the man slowly lessening their distance from each other.

"I guess I don't have to tell you that it was me in oblation run and that I was the one who gave you that rose earlier?" the older male started to say. Jihoon just nodded, unable to form even monosyllabic responses. At this point he is not sure whether he can even continue this conversation which would most likely end in heartbreak.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time you know?" the older male said seriously.

"You've wanted to run naked around the school for a long time?" Jihoon asked confusedly. At this point he doesn't even know what to say anymore, because its either a mix of incoherent words mashed up together or just complete unfiltered shit from his brain.

"Yes." Seungcheol replied but stopped upon realizing what Jihoon said, "Wait no, that's not what I meant!" he said defensively.

Jihoon is still confused at their conversation. It doesn't help that his roommate is still very much half-naked and it distracts him to no end.

"I meant I've wanted to tell - well show - you how I feel about you." the taller male started 

 _Oh god_ , Jihoon cried internally, _Please tell me that this what I think it is._

Seungcheol barked a laugh before scratching the back of his neck which, Jihoon is sure that under normal circumstances, should look bashful and shy but at his current half-naked state looked straight out of a Levi's catalogue.

"I've wanted to tell you how happy I am to see you every day, from the time you wake up to the time you fall asleep tirely on your bunk bed. How I want to be the person to constantly tell you how adorable you are even if you insist that you are not. I want to be the one to make you laugh so freely that your eyes crinkle and your mouth curls up adorably. I want to be the one you could lean on when you feel like giving up, the first person you see whenever you feel happy or sad. I want to be the one who can make you smile and make your eyes sparkle like you do when you talk about music and everything you love."

Seungcheol paused for a while before continuing, "I've been planning to tell you this before, I just didn't know how to do it. And I guess the bottomline is I just wanted to say that you're very special to me and I really _really_ like you. And I can't help but hope that you feel the same way about me too."

Jihoon can't do anything, he just stood there blankly staring at his roommate. His throat felt like something has been dislodged in it. 

_Oh my god, Seungcheol likes me. He actually likes me back._

They shared another minute of loaded silence. He can see the exact moment Seungcheol's shoulders drooped down and sagged in resignation.

"I just-" the older male stopped to compose himself before continuing, "You can take your time to answer. I just hope this doesn't make things awkward between us. So uhm I'll just go." Seungcheol turned his back towards Jihoon, making the younger male panic because for shame if he doesn't do anything now that he knows that Choi Seungcheol actually likes him back. But his body can't seem to get the memo because he is still standing there blankly.

 _Do something_! he internally screamed.

Finally his body had seemed to recover from the shock but Seungcheol is still turned away from him. So Jihoon strode towards the older male and had to bodily throw himself towards the taller male, which in hindsight is not a very good idea considerin that he is suddenly very aware of the older male's bare torso.

As if his body is making up for the lost time it when it mlfunctioned, and before his brain could comprehend what his body was doing, he suddenly felt himself throwing his arms around Seungcheol's neck and tiptoeing to his toes to meet the older male's lips.

He didn't even have time to register everything, the only thing that he can think about is that he is finally kissing Seungcheol's lips. A few seconds later, Just as he was about to step away he felt strong arms wound around his waist and he felt Seungcheol kissing him back.

Oh dear lord, Jihoon internally cried . He can swear he can hear the heavens opening up and playing a song because Seungcheol is kissing hin back. 

CHOI FREAKING SEUNGCHEOL IS KISSING HIM. 

Not just a simple peck but a deep passionate one that would make your toes curl by the intensity of it.

Seungcheol kisses with passion and fervor, as if Jihoon is his air and he is breathing for the first time. As if he is afraid that all of this wasn't real and that he had to appreciate this while it lasted. 

Jihoon felt exactly the same. He responded as eagerly as possible, opening his mouth once he felt the older male gently bite his lower lip asking for permission. He weaved his fingers through the taller male's hair and tiptoed higher to lessen the distance between their heights.

But after a few more seconds, their lungs are protesting from lack of air Jihoon had to break away and pant heavily. 

He opened his eyes and panted slightly, but he wasn't prepared for the sight that greeted him. 

Seungcheol looked throughly debauched, his short black hair, which is usually neat, is in complete disarray, his doe wide eyes lidded and slightly unfocused, his pink plump lips even puffier from all the kissing and he is panting as heavily as Jihoon did.

He knows he is probably at the same state because Seungcheol growled lowly (which, by the way, is sexy as fuck) before pushing Jihoon back towards the wall and reclaiming his lips to an even deeper and more passionate kiss. 

They continued kissing, completely aware of the heat pooling down below. And judging by the thing that is poking Jihoon's thighs it's safe to say that Seungcheol has the same problem.

He released a high pitched whine (which he would later deny) when Seungcheol broke the kiss and tightened his arms around the taller male's neck before wrapping his legs around Seungcheol's waist.

Thank god for Seungcheol's unbelievable strength or else he won't be able to wrap his thighs around the taller male. 

Jihoon's brain is a complete mess, the only thing he can think about is the way Seungcheol explores his mouth very thoroughly and the way the older male's hands are now cupping his bottom with his strong hands, completely informing Jihoon of Seungcheol's situation downstairs.

 _Oh god_ , Jihoon thought, _this is really happening._

He felt Seungcheol break he kiss, resisting to let out another embarrassing whine. Thankfully Seungcheol merely latched his lips against the skin of Jihoon's neck nipping slightly but definitely intending to leave a mark.

However, as soon as Seungcheol bit the juncture between his neck and shoulder they were interrupted by the loud opening of their door. Jihoon hurriedly detached his legs around Seungcheol's waist and turned to see who the intruder was.

"Putangina." Seungcheol cursed below his breath. And holy shit that shouldn't sound so sexy but Seungcheol's low gravely voice made it possible.

"Oh hey did I come at a bad time?" Jeonghan greeted them. 

"Obvious ba?" Seungcheol sent him a glare before continuing hia assault on Jihoon's neck.

"Yeah well I just wanted to invite you guys for dinner but I guess you're both too busy?" Jeonghan has a small knowing smile on his face. Jihoon wanted to hide his face and and probably never go out again but it is hard to think about anything else other than the way Seungcheol's lips feel on his skin.

"Yes we are so please go away." Seungcheol muttered under his breath his lips still dangerously close to Jihoon's skin.

"Whoa Cheol so impatient. Well I can't say anything else but fucking finally! You owe me a week worth of lunch for helping you out by the way." Jeonghan laughed, obviously amused by their situation.

Seungcheol grumbled irritatedly while Jihoon doesn't know whether he should feel embarrassed to be seen like this by Jeonghan but dear god Seungcheol's lips is distracting him to no end.

"Yes, yes fine. Please leave." Seungcheol growled.

"Fine, fine you seemed to can't take your hands off each other anyway." Jeonghan laughed even more before finally stepping out of the room. 

"Please lock the door." Seungcheol called making Jihoon blush even more at the implication.

Jeonghan chuckled before stepping out of the threshold. They both heard the soft click of the lock, promising what will hopefully come (pun definitely intended).

Then they heard Jeonghan shout through the door, "Use protection ha!"

Then he's gone. 

It seems that the distraction was enough to slightly calm both of them down. But of course as if unable to detach from each other they remained standing there with Seungcheol peppering light kisses across Jihoon's collarbone making his brain melt into mush.

After a few minutes, Seungcheol finally managed to whisper, "Is this okay?"

Jihoon thought he won't be able to make his vocal chords say something but thankfully it cooperated with him, "Y-yeah." he croaked.

It's not much but its something.

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Seungcheol said, finally breaking away to look at Jihoon's face. Jihoon stared straight into Seungcheol's warm chocolate orbs and smiled, "That depends." 

The taller male frowned in slight confusion, "What do you mean?"

"It depends if you're going to ask me to become your boyfriend and continue what you were doing earlier." he sent another playful smile towards his roommate.

Seungcheol barked a laugh before staring fondly at Jihoon his eyes twinkling. 

"I think I can arrange that." Seungcheol replied before chancing a short peck on Jihoon's lips. 

"Lee Jihoon." he said, his lips split into a wide smile, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Jihoon smirked, "Hell yeah I would." before connecting their lips into another kiss. 

They kissed again but this time it was slightly awkward since they cant stop themselves from smiling so much. But it wasn't long before they continued what they started earlier. 

Their kisses continuously got deeper and headier, Seungcheol tightening his arms around Jihoon's waist pressing their bodies impossibly closer. 

Jihoon can feel the older male drag both of them somewhere, but he can't seem to pay attention to it since he can feel the older male's hands splayed at the small of his back.

Then he released a low moan when he was slammed to another hard surface yet again. Not that he's complaining because that is hot as hell.

They were too preoccupied in making out that they didn't hear the dangerous creak and the quick unscrewing of bolts. The next thing they know the surface they're leaning on (which quic, coincidentally is their very fragile front door) collapsed. And they fell with it. 

"Fuck."

 

 

END.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

[i wonder what will happen if i dont put any epilogue for this?]

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I heard about what happened last night. I'm so sorry Ji. I'm sure there is a next time." Soonyoung greeted Jihoon with a condescending stare before patting him at the back.

Jihoon stared confusedly at his friend, "Why are you sorry?" he asked.

Soonyoung heaved another deep breath still patting Jihoon at the back condescendingly, "What is fate much worse than being cockblocked by a door?" his friend dramatically said making Jihoon snort loudly.

"Sure." he replied nonchalantly shrugging off Soonyoung's hand.

"Wait lang. You seem to be in an unusually good mood for someone who has been cockblocked last night." his friend caught up with his strides and looked closely at Jihoon.

As if putting two and two together, Soonyoung's face twisted into realization Jihoon resisted the urge to smirk or smile or even jump up and down because of pure unadulterated elation.

"Oh my god you got laid last night? Diba you both slept in the common roomcondescendingly last night, how the hell did that happen?" Soonyoung asked in shock.

"Do you really want me to go into details?" he answered now slightly smirking because for the first time since he befriended the dancer Soonyoung doesn't seem to know what to say.

"I'm torn towards saying yes but I realized that I would have to imagine you and I'd really rather not." Soonyoung replied, "But holy shit you're so kinky ha! I can't believe it." 

Jihoon shook his head and just continued walking.

"Actually, wait no let me ask you just one question." Soonyoung said as an afterthought. Jihoon just shrugged and waited for the question knowing that Soonyoung won't probably take no for an answer. 

"How was his jackhammer?" Soonyoung asked, whispering quietly even if there are no one around.

Jihoon stared at his friend for a few seconds before smirking widely and winked. 

He then left a dumbfounded Soonyoung at the AS steps and proceeded to go to his class.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> NOTES:  
> * 'Don't be too possessive'  
> ** 'but'  
> *** 'Oh my God'  
> **** 'It's not as if I have a measuring tape with me.'  
> ***** A term pf endearment(?) or smthng used between friends?  
> (I dunno filipino slang is so complicated idek)  
> ****** 'It's too early for that.'  
> ******* short term for photocopy
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: FUCKING FINALLY. DEAR LORD. this is so painful and embarrassing to write istg. IM SO SORRY FOR PUTTING YOU UP WITH ALL THOSE LEWD JOKES AND SHIT. 
> 
> btw I heard that its someone's birthday today. HAPPIEST BIRTHDAY TO @iamsupercoups thank you for putting up with all the shit - oh wait i mean fics - i post. 
> 
> and ofc that also goes to all of you guys who made it until here. LMAO. i hope this isnt the last fic you read from me and I promise i will do better in the future!  
> LETS STAN JICHEOL TOGETHER!!!! ♥❤♥❤♥❤♥
> 
> if you want to reach me or scream at me for making you go through all of that you can catch me at twitter, @iamsejinma. i need more people to talk to. LMAO. 
> 
> ANW. thank you so much for reading this weird ass fanfic and the long ass author's note. And well I hope I'll see you in the next fic that i post? 
> 
> LOVE YOU GUYS. ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ


End file.
